I'm flying, with ur love'
by Gryffindor-Princessxx
Summary: Set in book 6. Fred fancies Hermione, Rons being overprotective, Fred & Hermione get close over the summer. But was there friendship meant to be? DELETING THIS STORY IF NO MORE REVIEWS...
1. I have a confession

Fred Weasley looked over at his identical twin brother, one Tuesday morning while they were still eating breakfast in the extremely messy flat they shared.

"Forge?"

"Yeah?" George replied, in-between mouthfuls of magic crunches

"I have a confession..."

"Oh Merlin, do I want to know?"

"Yep"

"Okay, give me the worst..." George laughed, shutting his eyes and flinching

"I am in love..."

"Aw!" George laughed even more and opened his eyes, "Who's the lucky girl then?"

"Hermione Granger!"

George's mouthful of magic crunches sprayed the table and Fred's face

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't look so surprised, I've liked her since the Yule ball!"

"Well, good luck then mate, know that Ron fancies her right?"

"I know." Fred sighed "It's so depressing!"

"For Hermione!" laughed George

Just then a small grey owl flew through the window, missed the chair and smashed into the cereal box

"Oh, bloody hell, its pig!" sighed Fred and read the letter "CRAP! Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny are visiting the shop today around 11ish!"

"Ha-ha coincidental or what! You'll be able to save Princess Hermione from the evil clutches of the dragon Ron!" George grinned and stood on his chair holding his spoon as if it were an sword

"Shut up!" said Fred and pushed him off the chair with a thump.

"Right, are you all ready?" Mrs Weasley asked as they all lined up to go

"Mum, we can go to diagon alley by ourselves! We are 17!" Ginny groaned

"Well, you young lady are 16, and don't you forget it!" laughed Mrs Weasley "Now off you go, after 3, 3."

"DIAGON ALLEY!"


	2. Its 3 to a group!

They straightened up from the fireplace they just whizzed out of and gawped at the bright, busy shop in front of them. A massive neon, sparkly orange sign saying 'Weasleys wizards wheezes' glittered above the big orange door and the displays were bright and busy. It was clearly, the biggest and most popular shop in diagon alley. They all walked in and were greeted by George who was wearing a deep orange suit with a yellow shirt and red tie (it looked better than it sounded)

"Ah, good morning Ron. Hey Harry, Yo Ginny and Hiya Hermione, Fred'll be out in a min!" he said to Hermione with a wink

"What was that about?" asked Ron suspiciously

"I don't know! Geez Ron, he was joking!" she replied with a sigh

"George, I just found some bloody slytherins trying to nick some stuff, now do I hang them or..." Fred trailed off when he saw the four standing in front of him. Fred was also wearing a deep orange suit but with a green shirt and a yellow bow tie.

"Well hello peeps!" he laughed "Aw, you've all grown up!" he said to all of them but looked directly at Hermione, who looked down and blushed slightly. She had grown taller and had some perfect, subtle curves. Her hair was lighter and in perfect waves to just below her shoulders. She was wearing old light blue skinny jeans, a long red, pink & white flowery tight strapless top with a grey cardigan and soft red pumps. She had on a light dusting of makeup and she looked prettier than Fred remembered.

"So, as you ARE our family and friends, we will very kindly give you a guided tour of our amazingly brilliant shop. Now um, three to a group, so gin, harry and Ron can come with me..."

"What about Hermione?" Ron butted in

"She can come with me!" Fred spoke quickly over him

"Why is she by herself?" Ron asked

"Because its 3 to a group and there are 4 of you!" George replied "Geez, Ron cant you count?"

"Why can't I go with Hermione, then it's 2 for each group!"

"Because, its 3 to a group!" both the twins yelled

"Hermione?" Ron basically pleaded with the girl

"Ron, it IS 3 to a group!" she laughed "And it's only Fred! He won't eat me!"

"Him eating you isn't what I'm worried about!"

"Right!" Fred said loudly "Now that's sorted out! Me and Hermione will do the ground floor first and if the rest of you do the seconds & third floors."

"Cool, come on then people!" George laughed "That means you Ron!"

With a sigh and one last foregone look at Hermione, Ron went away with the group. Hermione sighed and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Sorry about that, recently he's been treating like his little innocent defenceless dog!"

"Don't worry, you know what Ron's like! I think he fancies you!"

"Ugh! Really!" a look of horror crossed her face and Fred couldn't help grinning "I mean, um, how flattering, I think..."

"I won't tell him! Is he that bad?" Fred laughed as they walked around

"No, he's one of my best mates... whats that look for!"

"What look?"

Hermione laughed and carried on "But he's SO annoying and he has emotional range of a teaspoon!"

"Fair do's, hey, watch out, he might try and put this love potion into your drink or food!" he said, holding up a bright pink bottle

"Then don't let him buy it!" she grinned "And if I suddenly have the hots for him, you'll know why!"

"Heya Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw Lavender Brown, who looked as if she was wearing half the worlds make up.

"You here by yourself?" she asked

"No I'm here with ..."

"Me." Fred butted in and Lavender looked from him to Hermione

"Oh my god! Are you going out?" she squealed

"No." Hermione said firmly and Fred looked upset "If you're looking for Ron, his upstairs, BYE!" Hermione said very quickly and pulled Fred away

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked when he saw his face

"Nothing, now here is a very interesting muggle invention we've shipped in, it's called a magical music making..."

"Karaoke machine!"

"Bless you!"

"No! That's what the muggles call it! You sing along to the music right?"

"Yeah, basically, there all muggle songs though, so everyone is really bad!"

"Can we have a go?"

"Hermione, feel free, but I'm not, as I can't sing!"

"I'd never thought I'd hear, you of all people say no!" she laughed and batted her eyelashes "Please!"

"Hermione..."

"Please?"

"Oh fine! But if I make everyone deaf, I blame you!"

"Yay!" she laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the small platform to cheers. She pushed a microphone into his hand and scrolled through the songs, Fred looking around.

"Crap! Mione, Ron's seen us!"

"Seen us doing what? All we are doing is singing! Oh, I like 'Mione by the way!" she laughed

"No problems, but seriously he looks like he could kill me!"

"He probably could!" Hermione said still flicking through the songs

"Please don't pick a song that'll make him even crosser!"

"Right okay, I wont... kay... ive got one"

"What's it called? I hate you?"

"Nope, its, with Ur love, by Cher Lloyd!"

"Oh my Merlin... you've done that on purpose! You little ..."

"Whoops, how careless of me!" she said, innocently

"I am going to kill you!"

"If Ron doesn't kill you first!" she laughed as the song began "You sing the bold bits!"

"Da da dad a dum dum ba dum dum

Da da dad a dum dum ba dum dum

Da da dad a dum dum ba dum dum

Da da dad a dum dum ba dum dum

Baby you're the best cause you worked me out

I keep building walls up but you tear'em down

I'm fighting I don't wanna like it

But you know I like it,

But you know I like it, like it, like it,"

Hermione sung, perfectly, ignoring the fact that if looks could kill, Ron could have killed both her and Fred. Ginny, Harry & George however were cheering and starting clapping to beat.

"Used to always think I was I was bulletproof

But you got an AK and your blowing through

Explosive, you don't even know it

I want you to know it

I want you to know it, know it, know it

All them other boys can walk away" she sung and pointed at a few boys, including McLaggen, George and Ron. Fred flinched when he saw Ron's face.

"They aint even in the game,

Cause they know that you own it

You got this swag, you got this attitude

Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me flying, with Ur love

Shining, with Ur love

Riding, with Ur love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with Ur love

One hit, with Ur love

Can't quit, with Ur love

So sick, but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with Ur love

Everybody wants what I've got with you,

Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view

Inspired, feeling like a million

I'm one in a million

I'm one in a million, million, million" she laughs and winks at Fred,

"I aint even here I'm in outer space

Like I'm Venus your Mars in the Milky Way

It's crazy what you're doing to me

How you do it to me

How you do it to me, to me, to me,

All the other boys can walk away

They aint even in the game,

Cause they know that you own it

You got this sway, you got this attitude

Wanna hear you say my name

Cause you got me flying, with Ur love

Shining, with Ur love

Riding, with Ur love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with Ur love

One hit, with Ur love

Can't quit, with Ur love

So sick, but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with Ur love"

There was a small pause for just music when, in horror, Fred saw the words on screen coming up were bold. He looked over at Hermione who just laughed and danced. With a deep breath he sung, walking over next to Hermione

"You got it yeah, yeah you got it

I could slow it down, speed it up

How you want it girl, all night long

And I don't even care if you sing my songs wrong

1st date, 1st base" he sung winking to the crowd while Hermione acted scandalised. Harry Ginny & George where whooping and cheering whist jumping up and down!

"2nd date, 2nd base

3rd date, you looking at me funny" Hermione pulled a face then looked very surprised when Fred walked over and took her hand

"You got a hard shell, but the middles so yummy!" with a wink, he pulled Hermione closer to him and they both sung the last two versus, laughing and dancing

"Flying baby, I'm shining baby

I'm riding with Ur love

One hit baby I can't quit baby

I'm so sick but so what?

Flying baby, I'm shining baby

I'm riding with Ur love

One hit baby I can't quit baby, I'm so sick but so what?"

The last verse they all shouted into the microphone, the large crowd that had gathered now, singing along to

"Flying, with ur love

Shining, with Ur love

Riding, with Ur love

I feel like I'm on top of the world with Ur love

One hit, with Ur love

Can't quit, with Ur love

So sick, but so what

I feel like I'm on top of the world with Ur love"

The whole shop burst into applause, screaming, cheering and whooping, while Fred and Hermione clung to each other laughing. As they got down from the platform Ginny flew at them both, practically screaming

"Oh my god that was SO good!" she shrieked and jumped up and down! "You are so cute together, seriously!"

"Thank you, and we're just friends!" laughed Hermione

"Which is why you are still holding hands!" smirked Ginny and laughed when they both went red but still didn't let go.

Ron walked over, looking as if he could kill Fred and grabbed Hermione's shoulder

"We need to go, as I said I'd take you to Flourish and Blotts to get that book you wanted remember?"

"Oh, yeah, um..."

"Come on then!" he sighed and practically dragged her away from Fred and out the door

"Bye!" she called and Fred looked very upset

"You fancie her don't you!" Ginny asked

"No!"

"Ha! Yeah you do!"

"Fine, yes, look come into our flat and I'll explain! VERITY CAN YOU MIND THE SHOP!" he yelled at a witch as they disappeared into their flat.


	3. That shirt needed a wash anyway!

"Why were you singing with Fred?" Ron asked in Flourish and Blotts

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Hermione replied casually while flicking through the new copy of history of magic

"Because its Fred!"

"So I can sing with George?"

"NO!" Ron snapped and grabbed Hermione's arm. "You can't talk to him! He likes you Hermione!"

"Ow, Ron, get off! So what if he likes me?"

"He'll try and get you!"

"So? I don't quite understand your problem here Ronald!" Hermione snapped and tried to pull away "Its like the Yule Ball all over again! You don't own me Ron! I can do what I like and if I want to speak to Fred I will!" Hermione said shrillily tears threatening to spill over. "You can't control me Ron!"

"No, but I can tell you what I think!" he snapped as she swept out of Flourish and Blotts in tears.

"So yeah, I fancie Hermione, but I can hardly get anywhere near her without Ron throwing a fit, you saw him in the shop when we had to go into groups!"

"Yeah I know, but it was kind of obvious you 2 just made that 3 to a group thing up!" Ginny replied, sipping her tea

"So what if we did? I only did it to at least have a conversation with Mione!"

"Mione?" Harry asked, grinning

"Its my nickname for her..." said Fred going very red, "Stop laughing!" he added when he saw George and Ginny practically wetting themselves

"So, how are you going to get her to like you?" Harry asked

"Oh, guys! How stupid are you?" Ginny laughed "She likes you already Fred! Isn't it the slightest bit obvious?"

"Nope." All 3 boys chorused together

"Ugh, honestly I do wonder whether you all have brains! Fred, take my word for it, she likes you back!"

There was a slam of a door and Hermione walked in, face streaked with tears and looking as if she could have killed someone.

"Ron's still in Flourish and Blotts, I think, not that I particularly care, I'm going back to the burrow as I really don't feel well, I'll see you all at dinner." She said very quickly and turned to go out the door

"Hermione! What's happened?" Ginny got up from the table and asked but she just got a shake of a head before Hermione vanished out the door.

"Ron, I bet!" Ginny sighed and sat back down again, "Honestly she and him fight like cat and dog!"

"More like cat and rat! Remember 3rd year?" Harry laughed

"Oh God, yeah! Crookshanks and Scabbers! Cept then we found out Scabbers was actually a man murderer who'd been sleeping in Ron's bed and it was all okay!" laughed George

"Fred, go after her if you're that worried!" whispered Ginny while George and Harry where laughing

"I'm not worried..."

"Yeah, course you're not, go on!"

Fred sighed and got up "I'm just going to check the shop okay?"

"Yep kool." George said not bothering to look around.

Fred rushed down the stairs and out into the back part of the shop to the fireplace which led to the burrow. "Burrow" he shouted as he stepped in and seconds later he was stepping out of the fireplace in the kitchen of the burrow

"Fred! What a lovely surprise!" his mum cried and hugged him tight "It is Fred isn't it?"

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself my mother?" he laughed "Hermione come through here?" he added trying to be casual

"Yes, she said she felt ill and is in the room she shares with Ginny. Why?" she added suspiciously

"No reason!" Fred laughed awkwardly and headed off to the stairs "Just going to see my old room!" he said and quickly sprinted up the stairs and to the 2nd floor where Ginny's room was. He knocked on the door and was answered with a silence. With a sigh he pushed open the door and inch. Hermione was sitting on her bed, arms around her knees, sniffing.

"Hey..." he whispered and closed the door behind him and went and sat next to her on the bed "What's the matter?" he asked and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ron" she sniffed, tear falling onto the duvet.

"He's a git, Mione, we all know that!" Fred whispered and wiped away the tear from her cheek "Don't let him get you down!"

Hermione looked up at him and laughed softly, still crying. "I didn't think you were good with this type of thing!"

"Hey! Don't bet on that!"he grinned and grabbed her waist

"Fred!" she giggled and tried to swat him away but he hung on and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tight, putting his head on her shoulder. Mione looked at him, and suddenly burst into tears, sobbing into Fred's shirt. Fred just sat there, in silence, holding her. After about half an hour of Hermione crying constantly into his shirt, she stopped and looked up at him.

"I am so sorry" she sniffed "You must think I'm a complete idiot!"

"Mione, I could never think you were an idiot, and my shirt needed a wash anyway!" he grinned and she laughed

"Thank you Fred, for everything"

"No worries, but I do have a favour to ask"

"What?"

"Would you like to come to diagon alley with me tomorrow, we can go shopping and go to the ice cream parlour and stuff!"


	4. When did you start saying deffo?

"Of course! I'd love to! Don't look so surprised!"she laughed when he played dumb and shoved him off the bed.

"Hey! No one shoves Fred Weasley and gets away with it!" he cackled and grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the floor, hitting her with a pillow!

"Back off you evil beast!" Hermione laughed and hit him with her soft red pumps. This went on for ages until Ginny walked in and found Hermione on the floor with Fred propped over her.

"WHOA!"

"No, Ginny, its not what you think! We were, um, well, basically, having a pillow fight!" Hermione said and went very red

"A pillow fight?" Ginny asked, disbelievingly

"Yep." Said Fred, climbing up from the floor and helping up Hermione "See you tomorrow then Mione, 9 remember!"

"Fred! I'm not stupid!"

"Just checking!" he laughed, gave her a hug, saluted Ginny and went from the room, whistling.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione, one eyebrow raised

"Um, yeah?"

Hermione got up early the next morning, washed her hair, put in some mousse to tame it slightly and clipped her fringe back with a deep blue ribbon. She looked out of the ribbon, it was sunny and hot already, the thermometer on the window said 30 degrees! She pulled on some short blue denim shorts, a pink vest with a lace fringe to it. She put on her pink quartz and silver bracelet with some ankle bracelets and her brown sandels. Hermione slicked on some pale brown eyeliner and mascara and some lip balm. She grabbed her bag with her phone and money in and hurtled downstairs where to her surprise, Ginny, Harry and Mr Weasley were sitting having breakfast.

"Your up early dear!" Mrs Weasley commented as she brought in some pancakes.

"Yes, um, I'm meeting someone in diagon alley for the day!" she said and sat down and took a pancake.

"Who?" asked Mr Weasley "Just out of interest!"

"Um, well.." she stuttered as Ginny sniggered into her mug of tea.

"Its a boy isn't it dear!" laughed Mrs Weasley and sat down next to her " I can tell!"

"Do we know him?" Bill asked, walking into the kitchen

"Oh yes, you all know him!" cackled Ginny

"Whats this?" asked Charlie, as he wondered through from the garden, only wearing a pair of shorts.

"Hermione is meeting a boy in diagon alley and Gin says we all know him really well!" Bill said, sitting down and stuffing in a pancake into his mouth.

"Oooo! Hermione! Spill!" cried Charlie and sat down on her other side

"Honestly, you're worst than me, when it comes to gossip!" laughed Ginny

"So, who is this mystery boy?" laughed Harry, joining in

"Is he tall?"

"Blonde?"

"Money?"

"Got a sister?" asked Charlie and Mrs Weasley slapped him on the head

"Charles Weasley!"

"I was only asking!"

"Well don't! And leave the poor girl alone! Have a great time dear!" laughed Mrs Weasley as Hermione fought her way through the crowd around the table to the fireplace.

"Who is it?" yelled Charlie as she stepped in the grate.

"Not telling!" she laughed and winked "DIAGON ALLEY!" she yelled and disappeared in a flash of green.

"I wonder if Fred will know?" wondered Bill while Ginny burst into hysterics, nearly choking on her pancakes.

"Whats wrong with Ginny?" asked Ron coming down

"Maybe she's been on the Vodka again!" laughed Charlie, and then stopped as Mrs Weasley slapped him on the head.

With a grin, Hermione climbed out of the grate in diagon alley and looked out around the alley. She laughed and walked to Fred and Georges shop and walked in.

"Hello?" she called and almost immendiantly had the air knocked out of her as Fred came running and gave her a huge hug, swinging her around.

"Forge, don't kill the girl before you've had the chance to take her out!" a voice laughed and Hermione saw George standing on the stairs laughing

"Fred, cant breathe!" Hermione muttered and he let her go. "Geez, you sure you weren't a octopus in a past life?"

"Might have been!" grinned Fred and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him "Haha i will now eat you Miss Granger!"

"Eep! Oh know what shall i do!" she laughed and George sighed

"Right, no offense, but if you're leaving, leave, i'm trying to open a shop here!"

"Soz Gred!" grinned Fred and opened the door for Hermione

"Bye George!"

"Bye Hermione, if you get bored with Fred, im always here!"

"I'll bare that in mind!" she giggled and linked arms with Fred and walked out of the shop and onto the alley, which was already bustling with people. Fred was looking very hot with his hair still damp and tousled from the shower and wearing just below the knee denim shorts and a green t-shirt with the number 1 in white writing on the back which showed off his abs and on his feet were white plimpsolls.

"So where'd you want to go first?" he asked looking down at her

"Um, don't mind, Madam Malkins?"

"You want to go into Madam Malkins?"

"Yeah! We can try on stupid clothes!" she grinned and pulled him into the shop. 15 minutes later, they left, after taking numberous photos of Fred in a lacy revealing red dress and Hermione in flashing yellow and pink male dress robes

"I think we looked pretty stylish!" chortled Fred as they wondered into the pet shop

"Stylish would never be the word to describe you Weasel!"

They turned around, and standing by the rats was Draco Malfoy.

"I see you have brought a mudblood with you, aw, mudblood & weasel! Not even Weasel King, one of the weasel twins, well, you're taste in men isn't getting any better Granger!" he drawled

"Oh, shut up Malfoy!" snapped Fred

"ooooo! Defending your girlfriend now?"

"You in hear to see your family Malfoy? Those snails over there look very much like your father, and hey look! Its your long lost twin brother!" butted in Hermione, pointing to a slimy, oily, black rat which was in cage all by itself.

"Dont insult my family like that Granger!" Malfoy snapped, stepping forward angrily

"Watch me ferret face!"she replied and pulled Fred out of the shop and down the street. "Ugh, honstely he's repulsive! Thankyou by the way!"

"I never thought i'd see Miss Hermione Granger offended someone like that – i am appualled!" he laughed when he saw her face

"Oh, shut up!"

A few hours later they were sitting in the ice cream palour, eating massive triple knickerbocker glories when Hermione reached into her bag pulling out her blackberry.

"Hey look, a text from Ginny!"

"A what?"

"A text, its a message muggles send to eachother using phones!"

"Oh, does mum know Ginny has a 'phone'"

"Dunno, i doubt it!"

"What does this 'text' say?"

"That your dad, bill & Charlie have just made a massive swimming pool, the length of half the garden, with a slide and bubble thing, in the back garden. And i need to get my bum over there now, with you if necessary to go in it with her as she doesn't want to be on her own with ron & harry."

"Wicked! Right okay, lets go!" Fred laughed, grabbed her hand and dissapearated

"Fred Weasley! Dont do that!" Hermione scolded when they reached the burrow "At least warn me!"

"Sorry!" he laughed sheepishly and they walked into the Burrow

"Hermione!" a voice cried and Hermione was practically strangled by Neville

"Heya Neville!" laughed Hermione and smiled at him warmly, "Luna!" she cried and hugged the blonde haired girl next to him "Why are you all here?"

"Ginny invited us over as they have a pool now!" Luna smiled "Where were you, we expected you to be here when we arrived!"

"Yeah, i've been in Diagon Alley since around 9, with fred!"

"Wow! Together? Just you to?" Luna asked

"Um, yeah!" Hermione nodded, looking at Fred who shrugged his shoulders

"Hermy!" yelled Ginny running down the stairs "I was beginning to wonder if Fred had eaten you!"

"Not today Gin!" laughed Fred "I'm going to go and get changed, i'll see you out there in a min Mione, oh Neville." He added "I'll show you to Harry & Rons room as no one else has!" and Neville followed him up the stairs, chatting about what had happened this summer.

"Right, come into my room to change guys, Herms, i have the perfect outfit for you!"

"Oh yay!" Hermione giggled as she linked arms with Luna and Ginny and went to Ginny's room.

"Oh my merlin, no way!" she cried a few minutes later when she'd tried on the bikini "No,No,No,NO!"

"Aw, look, come and show Luna, and we'll see what she thinks!"

Hermione stepped out of the en suite bathroom and into the room.

"You guys look so nice!" she cried

Ginny was wearing a bright green bikini with white flowers with ring ties. Her hair had been scraped back into a ponytail with a white flower pined in it.

Luna had a deep yellow and blue striped bikini hoop necked top with blue board shorts. Her hair had been plaited into 2 either side of her face.

"Hermione, you look stunning, its fine promise!" Luna said serenely

"I agree!" Ginny added

Hermione looked in the mirror. She was wearing a very low cut, bright red bikini with ribbon ties. The bikini seemed to show off every single curve she had! Ginny had put her hair into a loose ponytail with a red ribbon.

"Hermione, come on wear it!" Ginny begged

"Fine, fine! Come on then!" she laughed and all 3 walked outside and across the garden to the pool. There was some decking with 7 deck chairs on all of which were white with a different colour stripes. The boys were already in the pool.

"Heya!" called Neville and they (him, Harry, Ron & Fred) all swam to the side of the pool.

"You look really pretty!" Harry said to Ginny who blushed and climbed in the pool next to him, the next thing they were swimming around laughing. Neville got out of the pool, and nervously asked Luna if she wanted to go on the flume with him. She laughed and said of course and so they went off. Leaving Hermione with Fred and Ron.

"So, i take it, by the look on that very pretty face of yours, you aren't going to climb into the pool like a proper lady? Hot bikini by the way! Very, um, curvy?" laughed Fred, looking up at her.

"How did you guess!" grinned Hermione and jumped into the pool, completely soaking Fred. He laughed and grabbed her legs and pulled her under. Ron groaned when they both came up, gasping for air.

"I'm just going to get some drinks, don't let me interfere with your little love fest there!" he said harshly and climbed out of the pool.

"Well isn't he a happy bunny!" laughed Fred as they both swum around

"Very! Hey Neville!" she yelled and swum over to him and Luna who were laughing "Whats the slide like?"

"Amazing!" he breathed "You go upside down and loop the loop and everything!"

"Wicked! Mione, come on it with me!" asked Fred, swimming over.

"Do i have to?" she asked

"Yes!" he grinned and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and placed her on the decking, by the foot of the slide.

"No fair!" she laughed as Fred jumped out of the pool. She made to jump back in but Fred caught her around the waist and carried her, bridal style up the very high steps.

"Oh my god, its so high!" she cried, when they'd got to the top "Where higher than that 100 year old oak tree!"

"Oh yeah! Right come on!" he said and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Oh my god Fred!" she cried

"1, 2, 3!" he yelled and let go of the bar, pushing them forward. It was a sheer drop down and Hermione screamed, while laughing. They whooshed down, they curved up and around a loop the loop 3 times, then it was a seris of tight bends and then a sheer drop again which curved into a sharp up, which sent them both flying into the pool!

"Merlin, that was suicidal!" laughed Fred, pulling Hermione up from the bottem "I bet Charlie & Bill did that!"

"It was cool though! Can we do it again?" she giggled

"Maybe? On one condition!"

"And what is that Mr Weasley!" Hermione replied, fluttering her eyebrows

"You, come to diagon alley with me tomorrow again"

"Well, if i can fit it in to my very busy sceduale then yes!" she laughed, knowing she and fred both knew had nothing planned. "Fred?" she said nudging him "Whats wrong?" she asked when she saw his face

"That Little Git!" he muttered

"Who?" she asked and then followed his gaze

Ron was walking across the patio, with none other than Lavender Brown, who was all dressed in pink and had obviously just faked tanned.

"Oh."

"He's done that on purpose, that little..."

"Hey, Fred, chill okay. Its no big deal, promise!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, i'm with you remember!" she laughed and playfully splashed him.

"Heya all!" called Lavender as she walked over to the pool "Heya Hermy!" she squealed and waved at Hermione who gave her a very cold glare back.

"What happened to 'getting some drinks'?" asked Fred sourly

"yeah, well i decided i should invite Lavender as I know Hermy and her get on really well!" he smirked as he saw Fred make his way forward and Hermione pull him back.

"So guys! I'm just going to get change! Be back in a sec!" Lavender squeled and tottered off in the direction of the house. When she got inside, Fred climbed out of the pool and rounded on Ron, who was standing at the side of the pool, looking pleased with himself

"You. Utter. Git!" hissed Fred, stepping forward with each word "You did that on purpose because you're jealous!"

"Of what exactly?" Ron smirked back "Of little miss ugly over there!"

BAM!

Fred punched Ron with all the strength he could muster and Ron staggered backwards, towards the pool. Hermione screamed and went to pull Fred away but he shook her off.

"You. Complete. GIT!" Fred yelled and with each word, hit ron. Ron suddenly got up and threw himself at Fred, so he fell back onto the tiled decking with a crunch. Ginny & Harry swam over and Harry pulled Ron off Fred and Hermione grabbed Fred, gently helping him up. Ron had a rather bad cut above his eye and a very bruised jaw line. Fred had a cut, bleeding lip and a big bruise/cut just by his head where he had hit the floor.

"Come on, i'll help you with the bandages and stuff!" Hermione said and grabbing his hand, walked with him into the burrow kitchen.

"Won Won? I heard a bang?" Lavender called and tottered out of the changing room "Is anyone dead?"

"If she's not careful, she might be!" whispered Harry to Ginny who laughed.

"Honestly, what were you thinking!" asked Hermione as she dabbed at Fred's cut lip with some dittany.

"He called you ugly and he brought Lavender on purpose to annoy you!"

"Yes, but you probably shouldn't have hit him! What on earth is your mother going to say?"

"I really don't care! Come on, it was a good punch!"

"That maybe so but you still shouldn't have done it – you scared me, just lunging for him like that!"

"Sorry, he did deserve it though, come on Mione, admit it!"

"Fine, Fine – he deserved it!" she laughed "And if I wasn't in a bikini and at your mothers house, i would happily go and curse him into obivilion!"

"I doubt mum would mind! Are you done with my lip?"

"Yep, Reparo!" Hermione said, waved her wand and Freds lip was healed "See, perfect!"

"Well, i'll just check that!" Fred whispered and all of a sudden kissed Hermione full on the mouth. Hermione was so shocked she didn't respond but after a while she began to kiss him back. His hands were in her hair and hers around his neck and nothing could ever ruin this moment.

"MERLINS BEARD!"

They jumped apart and saw Bill standing in the doorway, looking rather a bit more than a little shocked.

"You should at least warn people if you're going to be doing that! Imagine if mum had walked it! It doesn't help that you both aren't wearing much!"

"Shut up Bill!" snapped Fred

"Just saying, what happened to your face?"

"Ron!" they both chourused "Fred hit him!" Hermione added

"Cripes! Why?"

"He annoyed me!"

"Right... who is that girl in garden who is wearing something that looks like its off Beverly Hills Mansion or 91210?" asked Bill

"Lavender Brown." Hermione replied "She's a complete cow and i hate her!"

"Okay, i'll just go on out then and leave you to it!"

"Bill, don't tell anyone okay?"

"I won't!" Bill sighed and stepped outside "But it doesn't mean i wont hint!" he laughed quietly.

"So Fred, how was your day?" George asked at dinner outside by the pool "I hear you went in the pool you lucky pig!"

"Yeah, it was good."

"The best bit was probably when he was in the kitchen!" Bill sniggered as Hermione went a very deep shade of pink and Fred shot him an angry look

"Why, what happened in the kitchen?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Lets just say he was busy with Hermione ..."

"Getting some ice cream!" Hermione butted in quickly "But, um, there was a whole debarcle as we kinda dropped it and stuff and then it wasn't actually ice cream it was lemon curd and yeah!"

"Sounds fun!" George laughed

"It certainly looked like they were having a great time when i walked in!" Bill grinned "They were very, absorbed!"

"Mum?" asked Ron

"Yes dear."

"Can me and Hermione's friend Lavender stay for 2 weeks this holiday?"

"I don't see why not! Fred, why are you pulling that face? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no , nothing!" he muttered and busied himself with the lemonade, muttering darkly.

"I'll owl her to come tomorrow then!"

"Okay, dear. She sounds very nice!"

"Compared to a piece of dung!" Fred whispered to Hermione who choked on her salad and had to be patted on the back by Ginny.

After dinner, when the sun was going down, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Harry all sat under the big 100 year old oak tree, watching the sun going down and the butterflies and fireflies, fly lazily around above them.

"I cant believe Ron invited Lavender Brown to stay for 2 weeks!" Ginny sighed, catching a falling leaf

"I know! And it happens to be the same weeks that me and Fred decided to close the shop therefore we'll be here all of the time!" replied George, pulling a face

"Its riduclas! She'll be all "Oh darling" and "Honey!" and "Babe!" the whole time!" groaned Fred, who was playing with a lock of Hermiones hair while she leant against him.

"Hey! I say babe!" butted in Hermione smiling at him

"Yeah, but you only say it to me! And you don't fake an americain accent while you do so and were heels that are sparkly, pink and like 10 inches to hide the fact that she's 10 times smaller than anyone else!" he laughed and pulled one of her curls fondly.

George exchanged looks with Ginny and Harry, who grinned.

"Fair point!" Hermione agreed with him "But you do!" she added and winked at Fred. He gave a very evil chuckle and all of a sudden, in one swift movement, picked her up, ran over to the pool and dropped her in. With a scream she went under, only to come back up again, soaking wet, curls everywhere and looking extremely angry. Or, she was supposed to look angry except she was laughing so much it was ruining the image.

"Frederick Weasley!" she yelled and with a running leap, he splashed into the pool next to her, swamping her with a wave of water.

As the other 3 watched the pair, splashing eachother, laughing, tugging eachother under the water, giggling and giving eachother piggy backs, they all sighed

"Honestly, when will they go out!" asked Ginny "There blaters mad for each other, i mean look!" and pointed to the pool, where Hermione had her arms around Fred's neck, his around her waist and they were talking, heads rested on eachother.

"I know, its really obvious! I don't think its the fact there both scared to admit it, i think its the fact that

Mum would go mental

Ron would go mental

Everyone would say it wouldn't work

Everyone expects her to go with Ron" George replied

"Okay, well all of them are true, except the last 2! I don't think them at all! I mean, yeah everyone would say it wouldn't work but just looking at them, you can tell that they are perfect for one another, and yeah i guess everyone expects her to be with Ron, but seeing them now – pah, Fred and Hermione deffo!"

"When did you start saying deffo?" asked Ginny laughing as Harry blushed

"Um, well, Hermione says it and its kinda catchy!"

Just then there was a yell from the pool, Fred had just pulled Hermione under the water. With a sigh, as it was getting dark, George, Ginny and Harry wondered in, leaving Fred and Hermione.

With a splash, the sopping wet pair, climbed out of the pool and lay, looking up at the sky on the grass.

"Well, that was expected!" laughed Hermione, flicking a wet curl away from her face

"Yeah, i never knew you were so heavy!" he laughed and snaked his arm around her waist "Jokes honey!"

"Turning into Lavender Brown are we?" she grinned as he looked shocked

"OMG no way!" he squealed in a perfect imitation of her

"Fred"

"Hm"

"Its strange isn't it? To think that Voldemorts out there, while were messing about in pools! Perfectly happy, well i am anyway"

"Yeah, it is actually." He said then he added to himself "But, I've got everything I want – but you"

They lay there for hours just lying close next to each other, hands intwined, talking or just staring at the stars in the sky.


	5. FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME IVE CALLED YOU FOR BREAKFAST, IF YOU DONT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THEN MERLIN HELP YOU!" Mrs Weasley screamed and threw open the door to Fred's room, stormed over to the window and opened the curtains.

"Fred, get up... MERLINS BEARD FREDERICK WEASLEY!"

Fred, groaned and opened his eyes. "Mornin' Mum."

"DONT YOU MORNING MUM ME YOUNG MAN! I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU!"

"What?Why?" Fred asked groggly sitting up.

"OH, DONT ACT ALL INNOCENT WITH ME FREDERICK WEASLEY! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HONESTLY, WITH YOUR YOUNGER SISTER IN THE NEXT ROOM AND SHE'S RONS CRUSH! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY..."

At that moment, the thing that was causing Mrs Weasley all this alarm stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mornin' Mione!" Fred grinned down at her "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks... oh." She said when she saw Mrs Weasley baring over them with a spatula "Honestly, its not what you think..."

"Mum! What is going on! I want some bacon!" George's voice could be heard, coming from the kitchen.

"HONESTLY, FREDERICK WEASLEY, LURING, YOUNG GIRLS INTO YOUR BED..."

"I DID NOT 'LURE' HERMIONE INTO MY BED! NOTHING HAPPENED MUM! WE WERE TALKING & WE FELL ASLEEP NEXT TO EACHOTHER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE ACTUALLY THINKING THAT I WOULD... honestly, i worry about you mum!"

"I... well, ugh, fine! Just get your butts downstairs for breakfast!"Mrs Weasley sighed and stormed out of the room.


End file.
